


Here and Now

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🌇 Marvel FanFiction 🌇 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Siblings, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Odin (Marvel), Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Frigga Is Best Mom (Marvel), Frigga Is Best Parent (Marvel), Fuck Odin (Marvel), Gen, Hela (Marvel) needs a hug, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Parenting, Past Child Abuse, Protective Hela (Marvel), Protective Siblings, Protective Thor (Marvel), Random & Short, Shit Parenting, Shitty Odin (Marvel), Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Siblings, Slight Crying, Tears, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: She holds tight; black nails sinking into the clothes of the men before her.She doesn't know if her touch burns them or not and she doesn't care; she refuses to let go of either of them.
Relationships: Hela & Loki & Thor (Marvel), Hela & Loki (Marvel), Hela & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: 🌇 Marvel FanFiction 🌇 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622935
Comments: 20
Kudos: 195





	Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact about my boyfriend Thor is his favorite superhero and Thor: Ragnarok is his second favorite Thor movie after Thor: The Dark World.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Hela feels like the world is going to fall out from under her at any moment as she looks at the two men in front of her. Both Asgardian and both so young though to mortals they both look like their in their late twenties to mid-thirties.

Hela can feel the connection to both of them as they stare at her ready to defend themselves if need be.

" _They are smart,_ " Her mind whispers to her as she looks at both of them her bright green eyes searching them both for any signs of weaknesses that she can use to her advantage.

Suddenly Hela feels like she might throw up at the thought of hurting them and though she tries to force it away it doesn't work and she knows why.

These are her little brothers, her sweet little brothers that she watched grow up every day in her dark prison that their father had locked her away in. Anger screams through her blood at the thought of Odin and she can't help but feel the sting of tears in her eyes as she thinks of him.

She had been his princess, his little warrior or at least those were the lies he had fed her when she was young. She was one of the only two people at the time that he would show his soft side to the other was her step-mother Frigga who despite not being Hela's real mother treated her as if she was her own child.

Hela's heart ached as she thought of her mother the woman was the only one that could put Odin in his place and she had also been the only one that had been there for the Warrior Princess when Odin started to pull away and shun the girl for reasons her younger self hadn't understood. Now that she was older though Hela understood completely why their father had distanced himself from her; he had been scared of her, scared of her power, and scared of how much more powerful she had become. She knew now that she was more powerful than him and he had hated it and in turn hated her as well.

Odin had hated her so much that he hadn't even let her hold her oldest baby brother when he was born.

That was still a sore spot for Hela since she had been so excited about her brother, about having someone else to love and show love to like Frigga had shown her love and like Odin once had. Though she didn't show it since she was a warrior and she wasn't meant to show emotion.

At this thought, Hela's eyes went to Thor remembering the first and last time she had seen him which is when she had snuck into his room thanks to Frigga. She had held him close and hummed an old song that her blood mother had once sung to her. She could remember how Thor snuggled close to her and his bright blue eyes looked up at her with so much pure love that Hela had nearly cried because at that moment it hit Hela that she was a big sister something she never thought she would be.

She took a moment to study Thor he still had somewhat of a babyface and his eyes were still the purest blue she had ever seen it both warmed and broke her heart to see them so focused on her. It warmed her heart since the last time she had seen them was that night before Odin locked her away and it broke her heart because they were filled with fear and protectiveness.

Hela knew who the protectiveness was directed towards though she wondered if the youngest of her two brothers knew it was him.

At the thought of her youngest brother, her eyes quickly went to him.

Loki looked so much like her which was a slight surprise the first time she saw him but she didn't mind. She found it slightly funny since Thor looked to be the adopted one in their family at the moment.

As much as she wanted to laugh at that moment she couldn't bring it to be anything more than a silent bitter chuckle that made her two little brothers stiffen.

She watched as Thor shifted his weight to be more in front of Loki to shield him which from what she had seen and watched she knew Loki felt like Thor had never done that before.

Hela had watched them from afar for so long that she could see the hate, the love, the bitterness, and the loneliness that the two held for one another. Wanting so badly to go back to being young boys and being best friends once more before Odin had pinned them against one another for his own amusement.

She could still hear the words Odin had said to them when they were young ringing in her head as she tried desperately to reach them to tell them not to listen to him.

**_“Only one of you can ascend to the throne, but both of you were born to be kings.”_ **

Hela remembered how Odin had told her something similar when she had been that young. He had braided her hair back and spoke to her before kissing the top of her head and told her she would be a fine ruler one day.

For a moment she wondered if all three of them had grown up together if Odin would have pinned all three of them against one another.

As that thought clouded her mind she felt hatred and anger sing through her blood.

They could have grown up together. All three of them.

She could have taught them how to fight, she could have been there to cheer them on, she could have been there to help Frigga stop their tears, and help them train. She could have been there to fight back nightmares and bullies alike.

Of course, she knew that they would have had their ups and downs but she knew that they would always have one another. They would never have to feel alone or be alone for that matter.

Hela felt hot angry tears start to spill down her face.

Their father the man that was supposed to care for them and teach them had taken something away from all three of them that they could never get back.

He had taken their siblings from them trying to turn them into mortal enemies and it had somewhat worked.

She could see the shocked looks on Thor and Loki's faces as they watched the angry tears slip down her face and for a moment both relaxed seeming to be worried about her.

Their defenses were soon up once more as they saw her move but it was too late.

Hela was on them within seconds sending all three of them tumbling backward onto their knees into the grass.

She holds tight; black nails sinking into the clothes of the men before her. 

She doesn't know if her touch burns them or not and she doesn't care; she refuses to let go of either of them.

Thor and Loki are stiff against her as she holds them both close to her.

She doesn't let them pull away not wanting to let go of the baby brothers she had longed to be with and to hold for so long.

"I'm here now," Hela whispers softly into both of their ears causing them both to stiffen up even more than before. "I'm here now and it will all be okay," She breathes in their scents as she finally speaks the words that she had wanted to say to them for so long. "I'm here now and we can put it all back together again," Hela says as she repeats the words the Frigga had once said to her after she had married Odin. She had wanted Hela to know that she was there for her no matter what and she had been until Odin had caused Hela to disappear. 

That was beside the point at the moment though, now that she was back she was going pass down the love that Frigga had given her to her two little brothers who knew their mother's love as well but it had all been tainted by Odin.

Hela held tighter to her two baby brothers ignoring the way her knees ached from the impact of the ground and how the dual rocks dug into her legs.

As Hela stayed there holding the two tighter as if they would vanish at any moment she felt them slowly relax in her hold and before long she felt two arms one bulky and one thin wrap around her back and waist pulling her closer and holding her just as tightly as she held them.

She could feel two faces bury themselves into her shoulders and only a few seconds later she felt tears like her own start to soak through her clothes.

None of the three children of Odin let go of one another to scared to do so.

Each knowing the trials that they would have to face together to get to a better place but that was for another time.

For now, they were all here together which was the first step to healing and the second step; well they didn't know the second step yet.

That was okay though because all the three wanted to do at the moment was focus on the here and now.

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone:
> 
> I know Hela is supposed to be stone-cold but I wanted to explore the fact that Hela was once Odin's daughter and that he must have cared for her at some point. 
> 
> So because of this, I wanted to make Hela somewhat innocent like Loki and Thor had once been since they believed in Odin's lies.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞


End file.
